


I Won't Let You Fall

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve takes Sam ice-skating for the first time and he promises he won't let him fall.





	I Won't Let You Fall

Steve watches Sam warble out onto the ice and tries not to laugh. He looks like a baby deer fresh out the womb. Sam looks up, catching him trying not to laugh, and glares at him.

“Steve.” Sam points a finger at him, “If I fall on my face I'm kicking your ass.” 

Steve laughs at him and holds his hands out, “Okay, but I promise you, Sam, I won't let you fall, alright?”

Sam shakily skates over to him, and takes his hands, warming them up more than Steve's mittens ever could. 

Sam levels him with a serious stare, and asks, “You promise?” 

Steve nods, pulling Sam into his side and wrapping an arm around him, “I got ya, I promise. Just follow my feet.”

Steve makes sure his grip around Sam is secure before he pushes off with one foot, Sam mimicking his action so they’re skating together. 

Steve pulls back to only holding Sam’s hand after he seems to get the hang of it, and smiles when Sam laughs. 

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.” Steve says. 

Sam shakes his head, and replies, “Yeah, I guess I should trust your judgement more often.”

Steve squeezes Sam’s hand, “You wanna be the annoying couple who kiss on the ice?” 

“What’s the point of ice skating if we’re not?” Sam replies, and Steve tugs him into his arms, sliding his hands under Sam’s coat as they kiss. 

It’s definitely the best experience Steve’s had on ice. 


End file.
